Kitty's Fight
by Gracekelly12
Summary: Kitty was a normal girl- for a while. That all changed when she woke up in a strange room and was taken to a teleportation machine that would take her into the world of minecraftia, where she will have to fight for her life. Not very good at summaries. XD This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy! Rated T just incase. ;)
1. Chapter 1: Where am I?

**Hey there! This is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy! **

Kitty blinked open her eyes. The bright light of the sun just made her want to fall back into the darkness of sleep. But wait… where was she? This time when she opened her eyes, she sat up. The room she was in was gray and musty. The "bright light of the sun" was actually just a ceiling light. Kitty was confused. She didn't remember ANYTHING from her past. Taking this free time alone to look at herself (she didn't know if anybody would come to fetch her for anything), Kitty saw she was wearing a bright pink t-shirt with some plain denim shorts. Around her waist was a toolbelt with a "crafting guide" and a piece of paper. They were awfully small though… Kitty touched the piece of paper, which looked blank at the time, but as it grew in size had a tiny scrawl of letters. It eventually was big enough to hold in her hands. "Whoa…" she peered at the tiny letters that were handwritten. It read:

_Welcome Kitty! You are in a place called Minecraftia. Or, you will be shortly. In your toolbelt you should find a crafting guide and of course, this letter. You'll use the crafting guide a lot during your journey. After you're done reading this paper, your specially assigned nurs- I mean specialist will bring you to a teleporter that will bring you to the world. Enjoy your stay!_

Odd. It didn't say who wrote it or how they knew her name. "Miss… erm." Kitty looked up. She hadn't even heard the door open! "…Kitty? Are you ready to go? Hehe. Shouldn't have asked you that. Let's go." The woman had dark brown hair and fair skin. She was fairly short; however she was taller than Kitty. Kitty, was opposite of this woman. Kitty had light brown hair, with touches of pink on the tips. She had glasses as well. "Kitty… c'mon." The woman stared at her. "Oh! Sorry, but I don't believe you ever told me your name." Kitty now walked beside the woman. "It's Alex. I'm afraid after you go through the teleporter, you won't see much, if any, of me. We'll probably only hear each other." Kitty glanced over her shoulder. The hallway they were walking in was the same color as her room- gray. "Alright Kitty, we're here." She opened the door to the odd looking room. Kitty peered at the sign beside the door. "Teleporter Room" Hm. Probably should've expected that seeing as though she's GOING to a teleporter. (Hehe) She cautiously entered the room, glancing around it as she entered. There was a teleporter in the corner, along with a lot of buttons and controls on the wall. "Kitty, I'm afraid this is goodbye. We'll hear each other once you get into the world. After this, everything is going to look a LOT different, so be prepared for that." Alex walked over to the controls and flicked a few switches. "You will be there with other people, so keep that in mind." Kitty stepped over to the machine, and waited for the door to open. "Good luck Kitty…" She stepped into the teleporter. "Notch knows you'll need it."

**SOOOooo... how'd you like it? I think it's pretty bad. (lol) Sorry for the short chapter. Remember to favorite and review! (Criticism is appreciated, but please, be respectful.)**


	2. Chapter 2: WHAT THE HELL PIGGY?

**HERRO~**

**Ok, ok, I know. I haven't uploaded in FOREVAR. BUT NO WORRIES! I will try and upload more often. **

**AND NOW... THE PART YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR... ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

**(I am changing to first person. :3) **

**Chapter 2: WHAT THE HELL PIGGEH? **

I woke up to the sound of a pig. It didn't sound very close to me, but when I opened my eyes, it was right next to my head. I stared at it for a moment, still groggy from being knocked out teleporting, then shot up and screamed. I wasn't expecting that!

Now that I was wide awake, I looked around. I was surrounded by trees. A forest... Grinning, i turned in a circle taking in the scenery.

Suddenly,I heard a very familiar voice, "Kitty? You there?" It was scary. I didn't know where this person was, nor her name... It was on the tip of my tongue. Oh! Alex I think.

"Yeah I'm here... Where are you?" I heard her whisper something but I couldn't make it out. "Hello? What was that?"

"Hm? Oh. You have a 'watch' on your wrist. I'm on there." I examined the bracelet on my wrist that she pointed out. Just like Alex said, she was on the tiny screen. "Oh. Hi." She chuckled.

"You have to listen to me... We don't have very much time. I have to go soon, but we'll see each other tons. The world you're in is called Minecraftia. There should be other people there that can help you." Other people? Here? Cool! I'm not alone!

"How do I know what to do?" I asked quickly. I didn't want her to go without informing me of my purpose in this strange new world. "Oh. For starters your tool belt should contain two books. One is a crafting guide, the other is a basic guide on how to get materials and other info. Ugh... I'm so sorry. I have to go. Read the book!" With that, she left.

I took a look at my tool belt. Sure enough, there was two books stored away. I looked around for a place to sit, but then decided it would be safer to sit up in a tree. I swiftly climbed a tall oak, and found a branch to settle on. The book was titled _"Guide to Survival"_. Simple enough. I opened it and started reading. Might as well right?

A few hours later, I was well informed in the area of survival. I knew of the mobs that roamed here, including the nasty night monsters that roam the caves and land during the night. I glanced up at the sun, the only way to tell time other than clocks. The watch I was wearing didn't tell time at all. It was just for speaking with Alex. Bummer.

The sun was about to set! Damn. I was about to jump off the tree when I heard a stick break. 'What the hell...?' Out of the bushes came a... Person? Another person?! I didn't want to go down the tree in case the minecraftian was dangerous. Some of them could be dangerous barbarians looking for kills. I didn't want to risk it.

The next few moments nearly gave me a heart attack. First, Alex 'called' me. In surprise, I dropped my book which made the person look my way. I cursed in my mind. What am I going to do now?!

**:D I hope you liked this chapter! Remember to favorite, follow and review! **

**~Grace**


	3. OCs Please?

**Herro~**

**Sorry if you expected a new chappie... hehe. Hate to disappoint, but it'll come soon. **

**I need OCs. :D So I've come to you guys! What I need you all to do is fill out the following application if you want your own OCs in my story!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Description:**

**Personality:**

**Weapon of choice:**

**Skills:**

**Anything Else?:**

**Thats it! I'll pick the characters I like the most so have fun with it! **

**~Grace**


End file.
